


Collection: Jesse McCree

by niaajefferson



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Headcanon, Multi, Overwatch Family, Post-Fall of Overwatch, Sweet Jesse McCree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:48:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26656156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niaajefferson/pseuds/niaajefferson
Summary: A collection of Jesse McCree Headcanons/Oneshots from my tumblr.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. Bed and Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a life of stress and chaos, you and your husband, Jesse McCree, decide to settle down with your very own Bed and Breakfast.

Bed and Breakfast

Jesse McCree x Reader

  * When your husband Jesse McCree brought up the idea of starting a bed and breakfast you’d been neck deep in the most relaxing bath you’d had in a very long time.
  * “A ‘what’, baby?” 
  * You opened your eyes and readjusted in the tub to see him better. He was standing at the bathroom counter with his shaver laid out in front of him untouched despite its use being the reason he was standing there in the first place.
  * You took in his hunched posture as he leaned heavy over the counter. His shirtless back was covered in scars here and there from years of fighting, running, and fighting some more. Fresh scars, shallow but visible, marked his shoulders from the time you’d spent together just moments ago. Through the mirror, you could see his downcast eyes revealing a mind far off.
  * He got like this sometimes, more often than you’d like to admit. It was like as the years went on it became harder and harder for him to cope with all he’d seen and done throughout his life. You caught him often in a bad habit he’d developed. Not sleeping for days on end. Waiting until he heard your breathing even out before slipping out of bed to sit alone in your dark living room, only to be found by you hours later as the sun rose the next morning.
  * “You’re up so early, baby. What’s wrong?”
  * He’d been through a lot in life, that much had been obvious from the moment you met him. He didn’t have his cybernetics for decoration. But just how much he’d been through and how it weighed on him, that you found out much later.
  * It was like pulling teeth. You understood that he wanted to protect you from that part of his life-from the truth of who was. But you’d put your foot down one day.
  * “Goddamnit, Jesse. Cut the act. For once, just stop.”
  * He’d been upset, storming out the door just to come back that evening and tell you everything. It was the first time he’d been completely vulnerable and open with the bravado he favored.
  * Ever since then he’d been nothing but honest with you. He let you into his world, let you see everything- the pain, the fear, everything. Talking helped a bit. Holding him against your chest the nights he couldn’t sleep. All of it brought the two of you closer, but moments like now still plagued him.
  * “I can’t keep on like this.” You’d heard him say once when he snapped out of the daze.
  * It scared you, the darkness that crowded him, but you’d learned to push the fear to the side.
  * “Baby.” You said, voice soft and even. “Jesse.”
  * He looked up and your eyes met in the mirror.
  * “Let’s start a bed and breakfast.”
  * It’d taken a few months to save up enough money to make the move comfortably, but just having a plan in place had Jesse on cloud nine. Before you knew it, the two of you were on your way to a town in the Midwest known for its charm and mountain views.
  * Tending to the customers came with some growing pains. It was strange and annoying at first to have random people in your home almost constantly- touching your things, striking up conversation when you were trying to take care of chores. But Jesse seemed to love it. He was all smiles and charm; telling stories to occupy guests, offering restaurant suggestions to give you a break from cooking, pushing the children on the swing set he’d set up in the back yard. That was your favorite part, seeing how he was with the kids considering the little one the two of you were expecting in just a few months.
  * It seemed so far away, the life he’d left behind. If you didn’t know any better, you’d think this life, one of chores and domestic bliss, was the one he’d always lived. He was finally happy, leaving behind his life of chaos for your little bed and breakfast.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading my work! I plan on rewriting this piece as a short story in the near future. So if you liked Bed and Breakfast, stay tuned for that! :D


	2. Substitute Teacher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short fluffy piece about our favorite substitute teacher Jesse McCree.

Substitute Teacher

Jesse McCree X Reader

  * It’s a Tuesday morning when you walk into your AP English class-eyes down, notebook held against your chest, tuning out the world around you. 
  * It was your habit to come to class early. The bus that brought you to school was almost always the first to arrive and you didn’t like lingering in the halls as they slowly filled with more and more students.
  * You weren’t necessarily antisocial, but there was no one you cared to pass the time with. All of your friends had cars and drove themselves to school; the downside of skipping out on drivers ed. The semester they offered it for free.
  * But none of that really bothered you. You liked the tiny bit of time you had to yourself in the morning. The past few weeks, you’d been working on an idea of yours for a story. It’d been something you couldn’t stop thinking about until you finally decided to put it down on paper. You’d even bought a dedicated notebook for it.
  * You sat down in your usual seat with a sigh, fishing your pen out of the spiraled side of your notebook.
  * “You’re mighty early.”
  * Your head snaps up at the unfamiliar voice.
  * “Didn’t mean to startle you,” he chuckles. “I thought you saw me when you came in.”
  * Jesse takes his feet off the dark wood desk and sits a little straighter in his chair. He stands after giving you a once over. “The name's McCree, by the way. Mister McCree to you though.”
  * His chuckles again to himself and your eyes follow him as he scrawls his name across the board in red.
  * You ask him about your teacher’s absence, a little embarrassed when your voice cracks from disuse. He doesn't seem to notice and goes on to tell you how he got the call to come in last minute when your teacher woke up with some stomach bug.
  * “So you’re stuck with me for the next three days. At least, that’s how long they asked me to stay.
  * The two of you don't speak to each other again as the time before class goes by. He seemed nice enough, you thought. Not strict or boring. He wasn’t from the area, that much was clear by his accent. It was a nice change, smoothe and easy to listen to.
  * As more students started to arrive, you listened in on the small talk between them and Mr. McCree. He was pleasant with a good sense of humor. 
  * Some of the more vocal students asked him about himself as he sat casually against the edge of his desk. “I’m from Arizona originally. Moved around a lot for work, but I’m settled here for the time being.” 
  * By the time the bell rang to signal the beginning of class, a good portion of the class was listening in on the small talk, even the kids who, like you, were more reserved found themselves listening intently to your substitute. Surely it was the riveting conversation that drew them in, and not his obvious charm and good looks. If he noticed, he didn’t let on. In fact he seemed perfectly at ease with all of the attention. Men like him were used to it, you figured.
  * He took roll from his perch on the desk, going through each name (first and last) with little hiccups. Some of them were accompanied by little remarks. “I used to know an Angela. Nice woman, good head on her shoulders.” “Christopher Martin. Do you prefer Chris or is Christopher fine?” 
  * When attendance was complete, he announced the plan for the next three days. A movie adaptation of a book you all had just finished reading in class with an accompanying work packet.
  * He pushed his red flannel shirt above his elbow as he fiddled with the projector. “This oughta be fun. Haven’t seen this one before.”
  * You take a packet as the stack makes its way around the room and settle into your seat as McCree dims the lights.
  * “Alright, now y’all settle down. It’s starting.”
  * You thought that’d be the end of things when McCree took his seat at his desk and propped his feet up the way they’d been when you first noticed him. But when a boy in your class (one of the more talkative ones, popular for nothing more than joking in class) asked Jesse if he’d help out with the answers, you were surprised when he said he’d give it a shot.
  * From the corner of your eye, you could see him at his desk, squinting in the dark at the extra copies of the assignment. After a few moments passed he made a small sound of frustration. “How ‘bout we make a deal. You all try your best and we’ll fill in the rest as a class afterward. Sound good?” 
  * Of course no one objected, and the rest of the time passed in relative quiet other than the occasional banter between McCree and a few of the other students. One of them would make a comment about the movie which would earn them a quiet chuckle and comment from your substitute. When things started to get a bit too rowdy though, Jesse would playfully shush them. “Alright y’all. Eyes on the screen.”
  * The next day went basically the same. Though you had a chance to talk with him more before class. You’d noticed him this time -feet kicked up with arms folded across his chest- and said ‘Hi’ as you took your seat.
  * “Howdy. And how are you this mornin’?” 
  * You were busy working in your notebook while he set up the projector.
  * “Whatcha got there?”
  * You looked up to see him watching you over his shoulder as the video equipment hummed to life. You gave him a pretty basic answer, unsure of how much to say. He could just be asking to make polite conversation after all. You didn’t want to say too much if he wasn’t really interested.
  * But to your surprise he was. He asked you more questions about your story. “How’d you come up with that idea?” “Is that what you wanna do for a livin’? You must be pretty good at it. This is a high level English class after all, right?” “Tell me what happens. I swear I’ll still read the book when you’re through with it.”
  * You were surprised at how interested he seemed. It was something you weren’t used to considering not many people you knew in person shared this particular hobby. You answered his questions eagerly as you found yourself getting wrapped up in the conversation. You hardly realized that the class had begun to fill with your classmates until Jesse had to move from the desk he’d migrated to next to yours when it’s owner arrived.
  * “That’s really interesting y/n. I’d love to read that someday.”
  * The rest of class went on the same as the day before, but you opted out of watching the move in favor of continuing your story, newly inspired by your conversation with Mr. McCree. Jesse didn’t seem to mind your lack of attention on the film, if he even noticed at all. He was back to being wrapped up in his banter like before.
  * On the third day, you looked forward to talking with him before class. You had all sorts of new ideas you’d been outlining the night before that you wanted to discuss with him.
  * You turned the corner into your classroom and your mood instantly deflated when you noticed your regular English teacher back and writing out the plan for the day on the board. He paid you no mind as you made your way to your desk and plopped down in your chair, back to your normal routine and quiet mornings.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading my work! I imagined this being a continuation of the Bed and Breakfast headcanon. Maybe Jesse works as a substitute as a side job from time to time. Or it could be a little story on its own. It's up to you! ♥

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading these collections! It means more to me than you realize! If you'd like to see more of my content, you can find it on tumblr


End file.
